The Choice of the Sovereign
by Emochic2
Summary: Ok this is about Sadie. Her brother has a connection to WOT and sends her there to complete her fate. While there she joins up with Perrin and people. This goes two ways one she falls for Matrim.
1. The Wheel

**The Choice of the Sovereign **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Robert Jorden, but if I did I would rule the world! Or you know not.**

**Ok I'm starting over. The last one had so many mistakes in it I couldn't stand looking at it so I fixed it! Sorry its so short the others will be longer hopefully.**

* * *

My parents are dead from scarlet fever, along with my sister Amity. My brother, Azeil, takes care of me now. He had gone away when he had finished high school at fifteen, now he's twenty five and got out of collage years ago. We're initially from Lilyport, which had a population of seven hundred twenty five, but Azeil moved to Sorcellerie city, and brought me with him when our parents died when I was seven.

Azeil is out, he had to go to see to this thing at the company he worked at, it was really secretive he barley said a word about it. But it was high paying letting us live in a spacious town house. It was warm and nicely furnished, we always had food and he had always been kind to me. The only thing that bothered me was sometimes he had to meet with negotiators at the house, and they always send silicone filled, fake women (or men) to work things out. He didn't force me to go to school I like him am a genius, I'm sixteen and in my senior year I would have been out already but Azeil wouldn't let me move up. But then again I haven't placed a foot in my supposed school in over six months. He hired a tutor for me Miss. Celeste who is very lively for a fifty-year-old lady, she taught me how to channel the One Power, I am advanced as she is now; she was thrilled to learn that I could do such things. Once she took me to The White tower, she had me tested over and over again because I could read minds and foretell the future. Miss. Celeste had said she wanted me to enter the Tower but the Amyrlin Seat said I could not. I wanted to know why I could not but I held my tongue, at least she still let Miss. Celeste tutor me. I wanted to be of the green ajah. The only thing I didn't like about Miss. Celeste's teaching was that she made me walk the streets of the city, and read peoples minds. I have absolutely no problem with reading peoples minds, it's actually fun but, it was the way they thought that bothered me. They thought about nothing just about no one had one logical thought in their minds. The one time I put my foot into school I got bored and my mind started to wander into other people minds. If I had to live off thought to survive I'd die in a hour or so.

Before the Amyrlin Seat became The Mother she was a close friend with my brother. The Mother's real name was Lucy Waysons, she was raised from the green ajah. And she always gave me candy when I was smaller, except chocolate because I dispise chocolate. She had come from Lilyport too. Even in private she would not tell me why she would not let me into the tower. I even asked my brother but he nevered answered me, or changed the subject. I asked every Aes sedai I could but they didn't know a thing, reading their minds and they still didn't have a clue as to why the Amyrlin would not let me into the tower. I refused to read my brother's or the Amyrlin's mind no matter what. I was tempted to but I cut the connection before I could convince my self to do it.

Mrs. Celeste wasaway at the Tower so I sat around, watched TV, read, and slept. Finally Azeil called.

"Hello Sadie, I'm coming home I'll be home in a few minutes." He sounded a little tired and sad.

"That's ok take your time," I said.

"Thanks, I need you to do something for me Ok? In my study there's a case in-between _General Minorities _and _Constantine the Great _open it up and tell me when you do so," I was half way to the study as he finished talking. I'd been in the room many a time and I knew exactly what my brother was talking about. I was anxious to get to the case. He had never let me touch the case and of course I touched it and that was one of the few times Azeil actually got mad at me. I grabbed the box from the self and held it in my hands waiting for instructions.

"Now what?"

"Now go to the desk and pull the third drawer all the way out. You got it, good, now on the track where you slide the drawer there's a key, and that will open the box. It took me forever to find the key. I thought it would be all-mystical, but it was just an ordinary key, my spirits about the box dampened.

"Now open the case," wrangling with the phone and the box I positioned my self so that the box lay a little on my wrist and my shoulder held the phone to my ear. The keyhole grunted as I stuck the key in, after a turn the box clicked and immediately popped open. Inside………………….. a violent purple ring, with a heron, and Old Tongue writing that read "The Sovereign will choose." What possible use could it serve it looked like the other artifacts around the house?

"Ok, now what?"

"Take it to 144 Laden st. it's in the forest give it to a Ronald Sesich take all your stuff with you your going to stay over there with him and his wife."

"Ok, bye"

I grumbled as I walked down the rainy forest road, the trees shielded me from the rain mostly but, drops got in my eyes and of course it started to rain harder. I didn't mind running around for my brother I was just disappointed at the case. I thought it would be some spectacular super thing but it was just a magic enhancer I had three myself, two from my brother and one from Annalise a blue ajah. We had five hundred just like it at home. I could see the house from where I was on the road I started to run toward it, my things were flopping against my thigh in my messenger bag. I had three changes of clothes, comb, etc.,mp3 playerand five books.

I finally reached the porch steps of the house; it looked like a church with its gothic steeples in the frontbut had romanques perches in the back. I knocked on the door, nothing happened after a few minutes, so I called for anybody, I hopped off the porch and tried togo around the housebut I dicided better of it as I almost landed in a huge muddle puddle.I tried the door, which was open. The house seemed abandoned everything was covered with two inches of dust and there were mouse tracks in the dust; I noticed a string hanging from the ceiling with a note at the end.

Put the ring on.

Oh. Yeah. That's really important. 'Put the ring on.' what's that going to do? I ranted about how stupid this was then I got the artifact, out of my pocket and stared at it for a second. I felt powerful, like I was invincible, I could control the world and nothing would stop me. A warm feel came over me like I was standing in front of a huge fire, I hadn't even put the ring on yet why was this happening it usually happened after I did some magic. I looked around for something that could have caused the heat nothing was around. Looking back at the device I thought I underestimated it maybe it was powerful, I took the ring out of my pocket, and slipped it on.

Nothing happened, I waited a few minutes and nothing happened. I took it off and put it on againthree more times but it didn't make a difference, it didn't work.Piece of crap. I sounded my voice through the house and I check the surrounding rooms and I stuck my head out the door and check around the yard. Nobody was in the house or outside, if someone was there I would have asked them if my brother was playing some stupid joke on me, or I'm just going crazy. So I through a little stomping tantrum, afterward my foot hurt like hell, but the fit didn't help. I grabbed the piece of paper and flipped it over meaning to tare it off the mocking wire.

Your left ring finger

WTF. A knot came into my stomach I shifted on my feet. I slipped the ring over the _right _finger. Light appeared under my feet, I was standing in a _ter'angreal_!I tried to back up but I was trapped in the_ ter'angreal_, I felt sick I needed to expel my breakfast now. Memories flashed before me randomly. I saw memories that were not mine. Silhouettes, trollocs, mounds and mounds of men, women, and children. A dark looming mountain, an imperial a white tower, and a dragon. Names diffused into my head. The Dragon Reborn, Dragonmount, the White tower. The Prince of Ravens.

**Some fearky place **

"Does it really have to be her?"

"Yes, you know this Azeil she is a part of the pattern, who are we to mess with it even if we could?"

"But my baby sister, the only one I have left?"

"You know she survives, it right here, she'll be fine. And she's not your sister, she is his."

"Your not helping"

"I'm not here for your moral support I'm here so I see everything goes according to plan. And I have to get back, they'll start to suspect me of something."


	2. Mat chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not be ownen anything of Robert J.'s **

**Oh chapter 2! What now! Don't look at me like that I'm not crazy.And this one is a little longer, it'ssuper longbut whatever. And I'm thinking of writing a story about Logain. He reminds me of logan berry dammit now I want some logan berry!

* * *

W.O.T world **

Rand of course sensed it first and the others followed, Mat spoke up and said that he would check it out the others said that they would go with him but he snapped at them and went off on his own an hour ago. He had been acting so cross of late. Rand didn't have the faintest idea as to what was wrong now with Mat. Ever since they had stopped in the small village of Welling Mat had been acting bizarrely. He faced him earlier trying to calm him down a little, but he just snapped at Rand calling him an idiot and almost shoved him to the ground, only a tree caught his fall when he pushed him. Rand thought about going after him, but decided better against it no reason it make the circumstances bigger than it is with wool-headed violence. Also Moraine had been acting secretly, she didn't even object when Mat said he was going to the source of power by himself. He didn't ask the Aes Sedai for fear of something that he didn't want to know.

**Matrim**

The branches of the trees were ripping at his arms; birds called wildly as he galloped threw the small forest. He had just taken a random horse from the stable he didn't really care if it or he returned at all. He had asked to go alone to see the power. He thought it suspicious that the Moraine Sedai let him go alone, but then again he didn't care if he lived or died. He had felt empty inside for two and a half months, it just suddenly came on as he watched Perrin, Faile, and Lan sitting together under the stars. Thom, and Moraine were inside the inn talking about whatever, he didn't even bother to listen, and from the looks they'd given him when he walked he knew that they didn't want him to be a part of it. Rand was with Min, Aviendha, and Eylane. He had no one now.

His quarterstaff thumped against his thigh as he ran towards the power he could feel it getting stronger as he moved. He had felt this way before in Two Rivers, were everyone thought he would never make anything of himself just because he liked to fool around. Rand and Perrin pulled those tricks along with him but somehow he always got more blaming than them. He didn't mean to snap like that earlier his head wasn't at all clear at the time. Giving him all the hard jobs that didn't that took him all day so he wouldn't be up to any mischief, even if he tried to show them that he wouldn't do a thing they still didn't take him seriously. And… he was lonely he saw Rand, Eylane, Min, and Aviendha together and Lan and Nynaeve together he felt barren. _I hope I do die_ the thought surprised him, it had such malice, he never thought he think such a thought so thoughtlessly (**ME**: Yeah say that five times fast!). What if he defeated it would he have enough nerve to kill himself. The only thing he was conscious of was that he was breathing that's why he more or less ran her over.

Matrim was partially out of the saddle as the horse began rear; the figure behind him gave a shriek. He comforted the horse down then hopped off, after one more check of calming the horse, he turned to whatever he almost ran over. As he thought it was a girl, he guessed by only a few glances while he was fixing the horse and her yell sounded a little high pitched. Now she was cowering, her back was against an oak tree she was staring at him with a cautious expression the power was fading like a fire being slowly dowsed. He took a step near her, a twig snapped underneath his boot she convulsed at the sound and pressed against the tree more. A wounded expression crossed her pale face; her left hand flew to her ribs on the conflicting side. Mat strode to her, her gold eyes following his every move. He didn't in truth trust her for all he knew she could be a Dark friend or an ambush. But something compelled him to help her, he thought about leaving her here for someone or something else to find but that left him with crudeness in his mouth.

"What hurts?" Mat asked her as he kneeled down so they were eye level. The auburn haired girl hesitated before replying him and when she did he could hardly hear her.

"My ribs," She took her hand away with an aching gasp. Mat with no delay replaced it with his hand, and to her soreness he press along the ribs. Nothing that he could feel was misplaced or broken she just bruised them. She was still watching his movements but her breathing had slowed and her face looked softer. For the first time Matrim got a good look at her; her hair still had leaves in it, her skin was flaxen but it was so white it looked like she was dead; her brown hair barely passed her small shoulders. Her clothes were very strange made with foreign material, an open jacket showed a black corset, which showed cleavage of her chest that, was a little swollen and above the corset was a silk turquoise shirt. Mat realized that he was staring at her, and quickly tried to cover it.

"What is your name?" He asked with awkwardness. A hint of smile touched the girl's face.

"Sadie Ikalnen," She gave him a small smile afterwards. Sadie relaxed after she said it although her soft face still looked a little wary of him, and she wasn't flat against the tree now. He smiled back at her, got up and extended a hand to help her. He let her hand fall and went to the horse bringing it over to her. He said nothing but she got the idea that he wanted her to get on the horse; Mat climbed on behind her and kicked the horse's flank sending them off on a gallop. It was silent as they rode. Mat was overjoyed that she couldn't see his face; he glanced back and forth between the path and Sadie. She was swiveling her head from side to side her knuckles were white from gripping the pommel of the saddle, and her whole body was shaking, Mat didn't think she realized it. He had dozens of girls from tavern maids to the Daughter-heir of Andor, but he had seen none so pretty as her. He wondered what Moraine Sedai was planning he had a feeling that she knew Sadie was coming. The power coming from Sadie was fading but it was still powerful, and finally after a brain lapse Mat realized that she was an Aes Sedai. _I'm being a cotton head y, she's absolutely pretty, but an Aes Sedai? But she's so young couldn't be older than seventeen Then again Egwene was young too. And there's no agelessness on her face she seventeen maybe eighteen at the most. She doesn't have to an Aes Sedai she could be a wilder. But in anyway she can still weave sadair._ He noticed the ring on her hand._ I doubt that she's a Darkfriend she probably would have already tried to kill me by now. No not a Darkfriend. Light please, not a Darkfriend._ He stared off into the trees forgetting she was in the saddle with him. She finally broke the uneasy stillness.

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly, she tried too turn to get a look at Mat.

"To see Moraine Sedai, she'll explain everything then again she may not. If you mind may I ask if you're an Aes Sedai?"

"I am a Aes Sedai. At least that's what my brother said. And where is Moraine Sedai?" He had been looking straight ahead now he looked at her eyes they were almost as royal purple as her ring, and they had gold spattered across them.

"You are near Tar Valon in the country of Andor." Mat saw her mouth the word Andor and she moved her lips slightly as if she was talking to her self and shook her head slightly. Maybe she was talking to her self Rand did it. The rest of the trip was silent; finally Mat could see the city walls, Sadie sifted in the saddle. Then it went down hill, when three trollocs sprang from the forest around them. Followed by a Half-man.

Shock prevented Matrim from reacting right a way. The trolloc's round blade glazed his shoulder as he pulled the horse around the dark creatures. The cut stung, and the whipping wind made it worse, he thought of slowing the horse down but banished the thought as he heard the stomping of the trollocs. Sadie was leaning forward gripping the brindle of the saddle. Mat knew he could not out run the Myrddraal who had his own black horse. The dark horse was getting closer to them; the walls of the city were getting closer by the second, but they would never make it to Rand and Moraine in time. The wall was barley three hundred spans away. He made up his mind. Mat rode for two hundred spans more then shoved the girl out of the saddle and rounded on the Myrddraal and the trollocs, drawing notching the bow his bow, with the half spear. Shock prevented Matrim from reacting right a way. The trolloc's round blade glazed his shoulder as he pulled the horse around the dark creatures. The cut stung, and the whipping wind made it worse, he thought of slowing the horse down but banished the thought as he heard the stomping of the trollocs. Sadie was leaning forward gripping the brindle of the saddle. Mat knew he could not out run the Myrddraal who had his own black horse. The dark horse was getting closer to them; the walls of the city were getting closer by the second, but they would never make it to Rand and Moraine in time. The wall was barley three hundred spans away. He made up his mind. Mat rode for two hundred spans more then shoved the girl out of the saddle and rounded on the Myrddraal and the trollocs, drawing notching the bow his bow, with the quarterstaff.

**Sadie**

I landed hard on the ground, which didn't surprise me because I was just pushed off of a moving horse. Sticks and stones ripped at my forearms and my face. Only hesitating a second, I rolled until I was kneeling, I looked until I saw the guy that pushed me. My vision was blurred and my head spun like a blender and my right forearm stung like salt was being rubbed in a cut. He was at least a hundred feet away, the Myrddraal and the trollocs were charging on him, he wouldn't survive when they attacked. Of course it began to thunder, and drizzle. Trying to regain my balance I started towards them, I had to help the guy didn't seem all that bad, and I couldn't let those hideous creatures tear him limb from limb. I summoned some power, they were gaining, and I started running.

The trollocs let out a howl as they reached him. The guy drew the bow and let it go, it struck one of the mutated trollocs in the eye knocking it to the ground, and another arrow hit the other the other in the throat killing it. He shot futile arrows at the Half-man, after five he swung the bow onto his shoulder, hopped off the gray horse, taking stance with his half spear. I was now behind him as he uselessly dove at the creature. The Half-man evaded the spear easily; he caught the man's forearm and pushed forward mercilessly then it took one of its opponent's own arrow and stabbed him hard in the ribs. The guy doubled over but pulled out the arrow. The Fade laughed manically it dark hood finding its most of it's face. It wasn't a Half-man it was a dark friend guised as a Myrddraal! The human kicked the man in the head rendering him unconscious then began kicking him in the chest and stomach. Hearing bones break and my savior's yell of pain I took action. The Darkfriend cried out as I sent almost all of my power at it. The violet flame of my power engulfed the vile man, melting its armor. He bent over in pain screaming for his life he sank to the ground still pleading until he was totally swallowed up by my fire and lay there dead and smoldering. I went over to my rescuer and put his head in my lap, I used a little too much power I barely made it over to him, but I attempted to Heal him. The bone in his arm snapped in to place, alongwithhis rib's they creaked as they snapped into placesickeningly, I pushed more of thePower through, I was getting tired and my head still felt like I was just droppedon it,he didn't look they he had just been beaten by a Darkfriend most of the bleeding from his head stopped and he muttered as I finished the Healing, something about Aes Sedai. I couldn't get him off my lap I had to hurl, hands were on my shoulders and voices were all around but they sound miles away. The hands shook me a voice told to stay awake another name yelled Mat. Instead I fell sideways everything going from gray to unconsciousness.

On one side light the other side dark. To the dark an overwhelming feeling of power, the feeling that I was in control of everything I had servents at my feet, and shadowspawn alike. On the other sidethe grass was viberent andswallows sang, the feeling of power was still there but I was laying on something, someone. Who ever it was smoothed my hair back and whisperedin my ears but the words wentinone ear and out the other. My brain was like a sieve to everything except the power. I heard other voices around me deep voices and light. The one smoothing my hair got more frantic but it was still a whisper.

"You have to choose, now please,"

Was it talking to me, it sounded like there was cotton in my ears, nothing was getting in my head all I wanted was the power. I tried to listen to the voice, but my head was still full of cotton, I couldn't remember what happen, I couldn't remember who I was.

"TheSovereign will choose,dark or light, haven or the pit of doom. With the Dragon reborn or against him."

"The Sovereign will choose,darkor light, haven..."

"The Sovereign will choose, dark or light..."

"The Sovereign will..."

"The Sovereign..."


	3. Sadie chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Robert Jorden you here!**

** Chapter three!**

* * *

**The choice of the Sovereign**

My hands were tied up, to a wooden pole. I didn't want to open my eyes; I felt a warm fire (**Me**: No it's a cold fire!) a little ways a way. A blanket covered me all the way down to my feet, which felt bare. Finally it accrued to me that I was laying on a bed and drooling. I remembered that I was some where in Andor. My eyes cracked over my vision blurred but cleared after a few blinks they cleared. At first I thought no one was in the room then I saw the man that rescued me. If I weren't tied to the bed I would have ran, to were I don't know, it wasn't my world I would just keep going until something happened. I didn't want it to be my world; I wanted it to be nothing like it but it doesn't matter what I want now does it. The boy looked like any other, stork-y, short brown hair, you could see a dozen of him on the streets courting someone or sharing a bed with another. Maybe for that reason or another I didn't trust him.

Someone pounded past the door shouting orders, then walked away. The noise stirred the youth beside me, opening his eyes slowly then jumping with a start as he remembered what had happened. His head swiveled to me and smiled warmly. "Your finally awake, not that you've been asleep long only day, but I never told you my name, I'm Mat, Matrim Cauthon from Two Rivers." He said quickly still smiling. Now that he awoke I thought he looked sad, his smile was warm but his eyes looked extremely sad. And his smile looked a little forced. I just nodded and smiled as he made his introduction, I wondered if he even knew I was tied up. Matrim's eyes lingered a little bit before looking towards the door then going back to me. He saw the ropes a tug and frowned for a second then his face went back to his sad but boyish playful smile, he gave tug on the ropes, whether to see if the were tight enough or if they were loose enough that I could slip out.

"I sorry about the ropes Lan and Moraine insist on them. They're not that bad for a rock and an Aes Sedai, not that your… but um… they want to be cautious you can't be to careful these days with all the bloody Darkfriend and things a like. You know? Here would you like to sit up?" He off the chair and stood beside the bed. I tried to kick the blankets of then I stopped. Apart from for my smallclothes I wore a long white tunic, which scarcely covered half my thighs. I swung my feet off the side of the bed and tried to stand quickly but the rope gave little sovereignty. Mat moved the chair towards me a little and I sat. Which was a little awkward because I tried to face the fire but the ropes twisted my arms so I couldn't get any warmth. Mat heaved a sigh and fidgeted a little, finally he took out a small dagger and came towards me. Yanking at the ropes I panicked and stared wide eyed at him finally I shut my eyes, waiting for the worse. All I felt was the bitter steel of the dagger against my wrist, then the ropes falling free. I opened my eyes as Matrim sheathed the dagger, and looked down at me. He crouched down so he was eye level with me and put a hand in my hair.

"Don't worry," He said and gave another melting smile, but his eyes remained sad. Before I knew what I was doing I held his face in my hands, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, but I didn't let go. He was surprised by my actions to and I thought I saw happiness in his eye but it happened so fast I thought I was seeing things. Staying like that we stared at each other, actually I was just spacing out he was just I my line of view. There was a knock on the door; the person who knocked was already opening the door although neither said anything. But quickly Mat stood taking a few strands of hair with him. A woman came in she looked at little older than Mat and she had a long thick braid. Behind her were another women who looked about eighteen, she was slender and blonde, across her shoulders was a shawl. The first woman was frowning at us, slightly shaking her head, like a child had done something wrong.

"_She _and Lan are not going to be happy about this, you don't know what she can do, and there was a spell on those ropes to temporarily still her," The woman nodded in my direction and before Mat could get a word in edge wise, she continued. "Well what's done is done." She muttered then turned to me and kneeled before me. She placed her hand on my forehead and made sure nothing was wrong with me physically. Finally she looked at my face and she seemed to soften up, giving me a motherly smile she took my hand and lifted me from the chair. The other woman was giving me the same smile and finally she said;

"I'm sorry my dear it's been a very hard day everything was in chaos, we just got everything back to normal…almost."

"Yes, yes, now come let's get you cleaned up and into your own room, this is Mat's room we put you in here because if you escaped you would most likely trip on the garbage on the floor." The women started laughing and Mat just scowled at them. They walked out the room with me in tow; we walked down a high ceiling stone hallway. My feet froze on the cold stone beneath them the ladies said nothing until we were outside a wooden door. The lady in the shawl, which had seven colors on it, opened the door, the room was a little like Mat's except that the bed was a huge four-poster the sheets were white, along with just about every thing else in the save the furnishings, which were made of a very nice wood. The elder one pushed me into the room and they followed. And following the fair-haired one were two servants carrying a tub, and then at least five more servants followed them with pitchers of hot water. The young woman sat on the bed while the other stood not two feet from me. The servants left and shut the door behind them.

"Let me look at that arm, we don't want it to fall off and get infected. Oh and yes my name is Nynaeve," The lady pointed to the woman on the bed, "And this is the Marlin Seat, you know what that is right? Good." I made an awkward curtsy; Nynaeve had a grip on my arm like a python. As I did the Amyrlin Seat gestured her hand up, like she didn't want me to curtsy.

"No need for that here, and my name is Egwene al'Vere, unless there are others around please call me that and when there are others around address me as Mother." A cold feeling came from my arm, when I looked at it there was barely a mark. "Please child meet us in my private dining room, I'll have someone show you where it is," With that they walked out the door. I stared after them for a moment then stripped off the large tunic, and other garments and slipped into the tub. I cleaned quickly then got out, I stood there for two minutes, wondering what to do. I didn't have anything clothes. As soon as I finished the thought a servant woman came in and placed fresh clothes on the bed the then stood in the corner of the room. I got the feeling she wasn't going to leave with out the Amyrlin's order so I quickly tried to slip the clothes on. As I got the orange dress over my head the woman started to pull it down over my head, then she turned me around and started to tie strings in the back and then she took a brush to my hair, finishing off by tying it back with an orange ribbon the left. Again I stared after her then I went to my bag which one of the servants had probably brought earlier, I pulled out my striped orange and black stockings and slipped them on along with simple leather shoes and opened the door opened the door and almost ran into Mat.

I took a huge step back and looked at him, he looked the same as when I first woke up. After smiling at each other he made a mock bow and held his arm in the direction we were going.

"The Amyrlin said we're going to Caemlyn tomorrow not that we'll make it to Caemlyn in one day of course, to see Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn, he and the other's, they were just here they left as soon as they found us,

, Thank you by the way," He quieted after that I didn't look at him but I could tell he was in thought and I didn't want to break it. Finally we made it to the private chambers. The Amyrlin was seated at the head of the table along with Nynaeve, two an ageless women, one was shorter than the other, another blonde haired woman and a man seated in between the short Aes sedai and Nynaeve. They all looked at me when Mat and I entered Mat sat beside the blonde and I took the seat opposite of him, which placed me next to the short Aes Sedai. She smiled at me in turn bowing her head and I did the same.

"Thank you everyone the food will be here shortly but for the time being I would like to learn about this young lady," Egwene motioned her hand at me. "What is your name child? Where are you from and how did you get here."

"Egwene one question at a time," said the blonde next to Mat. "My name is Eylane." Before I could speak Mat spoke up.

"Her name is Sadie Ikalnen right? Yes I found her in the grove outside of Tar Valon." They nodded their heads.

"I really don't know how I got here It wasn't on purpose. My brother Aziel he told me to this house to drop off an artifact and then the next thing I knew I was transported to here. But I think I activated the artifact. Mother. " I added quickly. Her eyes were looking at the table, the woman next to me talked with the man beside her and the other Aes Sedai talked with Eylane. Mat sat there silently. After it looked like everyone expressed his or her opinions to the Amyrlin they all went quite, dinner was served as Egwene nodded her head. Everything seemed forgotten as they started eating the array of food; they talked amongst themselves like old friends. Only Mat and I sat there quietly, I had really never tried the foods on the table; it tasted magnificent all the same. Mat only picked at his food and threw sudden glances at me like I was going to disappear. The plates were taken away and the head of the Aes Sedai dismissed us. Luckily Mat walked me back to my room, with a boyish smile and a bow he departed. There was a chest at the foot of my bed now, it looked unlocked but I didn't bother to open it. I undressed and slipped on a nightgown, then hopped in to the feather soft bed. Sleep came quickly with unremembered dreams."

Sparks from the fire rose in the hearth, akin to a thousand orange stars falling to earth. Egwene ordered us to stop just before the sunset. We were on just on the border of Andor and two miles off of River Haevin. We encountered little trouble on the way, only two trolloc attacks and some hatful people. Before we had left the Aes Sedai demanded to know everything I knew about _saidar._ They said I was very advanced and gave me an hour to prepare myself, as I was to be an Accepted. The trails were hard memories of my brother, my very few friends that had been killed in shootings and car crashes months before, and of the people I loathed to no extent in my world. I came out naked, as with all that go through, that was really all I could remember, Nynaeve said I didn't make a sound, my eyes as empty as a blank book page. I had finished the trails in three and a half hours, a very short time. In irony my experiences seemed to last forever. They then rushed me into becoming a full Aes Sedai; I already knew how to weave but they gave me two and a half hours to prepare. I finished that in three hours, at least it was less frightening then becoming an Accepted. Moraine said that is was really improper but they needed every Aes Sedai they could get there hands on, I was the made an Aes Sedai in hours while it took others years! I felt like I had cheated in someway, I felt guilty. Egwene read me like a book and told me not to cast another thought to it. I grew up around Aes Sedai, and was in a sense trained by them sense I was a toddler. The guilt disappeared after that. That same day Egwene told us that we were to leave at noon, they woke me at two o'clock in the morning so I could be tested, and I finished at eleven. Servants ran around my room collecting my belongings which Egwene had provided me with. I would have done it my self but I felt exhausted, I felt like I had run a hundred mile race without stopping. I was half awake as Matrim shepherded me to my horse- that I later named Canti, which Elayne said meant Sunfire in Old Tongue- and threw me into my saddle. Every time I blinked my eyelids stuck together, I was asleep in my saddle before we were a hundred spans away from Tar Valon walls. That was a month ago.

Mat hardly left my side in the journey from Tar Valon to Caemlyn. The sadness in his eyes seemed to seep away little by little, he became more open and no matter how stupid they were I laughed at his jokes. He told me about Tuon, he broke down and cried on my shoulder and fell asleep in my lap like a child. I never cast a thought to moving him although my legs felt like bags of sand, it was a cold night and he gave me some warmth. During a trolloc attack one clipped me over the head with a club. I blacked out until the next morning. Mat again was right beside me in my undersized tent that was scarcely big enough for two inhabitants. I have a scar there now; Moraine said that if I were hit any hard my head would have split like an egg.

**Matrim**

Mat watched Sadie as the sparks spiraled down around her. Just about every thought he had as of late turned to her. At first he battered himself relentlessly because he was thinking of Sadie instead of Tuon. He had had dream of Tuon he could feel her there beside him. They were at the circus but absolutely no one was around. She said to him in an echoing voice that it wasn't real and to forget. Mat woke abruptly calm as stone, they were a week from Tar Valon. Although he was calm his throat was as dry as the Waste. He scrubbed his face and quenched his thirst with his water Canteen. He saw Lan sitting against a tree, his back to Mat, working his sword again (Me: That's not supposed to sound dirty - -) A light was glowing inside of Sadie's small tent, he glanced around the rest of the camp it was dark and sounds of snores came from various tents. He knew Lan was aware of him, he didn't care he needed some company and the Warder was not the best company. Mat crawled into her tent she was reading a bluish book by lantern light, thin white pants with odd bubbly cows covered her legs down to her bare feet, and an overly big black shirt covered the rest of her enough to she her figure. She didn't notice him at first, so he gazed at her, tiring not to drool. He remembered something she had said to a loveable lumbering dog that had placed his head in her lap, when he got up there was a big pile of drool. "Its not cool to drool". Mat still didn't understand it but he guessed she didn't like to be drooled on…or at.

Swiftly she looked up from her book, at first her eyes went wide with fear, and her skin paled even more, (she had gotten color from the journey but she was still as white as a sheet). Quickly she recognized Mat, and smiled brightly at him.

"Hey Mat…did you need something, it's midnight?" Her smile got brighter as it did when she was nervous or just in awkward situations, it was midnight and the Amyrlin liked to be up an hour or two before dawn.

"Can I come in?" Said Mat, he knew it was late but he needed her. She answered him with "sure" and he sat opposite of her. The tent was big enough that their legs touched, they were sitting cross-legged. Apparently his face reviled something, for as soon as he looked at her again she asked what was wrong. After a few moments of staring at her, he began slowly with the circus, and then tears stung his eyes as he came to Tuon. Sadie's face turned from concern to sympathy then abruptly changed to uncomfortable, she didn't look him in the face anymore; everything around them seemed to be of her highest concern. When he finished she was fidgeting so much it looked like there ants crawling all over her. She threw glances at the opening of the tent, everything bar the young man in front of her. Mat realized that he had made her uncomfortable. She didn't want to hear this, his story, his sadness; with out trying to tare the tent down he moved quickly to get out of her tent. She grabbed the back of his tunic, which partially choked him.

"Mat I do care, don't think that of me again, I'm…I'm…" She sounded almost angry but it ebbed into the usual timidity. He crawled closer to her (he only took one step really) and laid his head in her lap. The coolness that he had felt washed away from her warmth, he felt her hesitate she didn't know what to do. He remembered that she had said she didn't have many friends from her world, and her brother was often away on business or with the speaker the places had sent. She came to abhor people so much she refused to go out in public unless absolutely necessary (which included getting books and things like that). He felt her hand on his hand, smoothing his hair, uncertainly then she became surer. After awhile he fell asleep.

Lan woke him about three hours later by gently shaking his shoulder. When Mats eyes focused, he looked up at Sadie she was sound asleep slumped over so her head was almost level with her. Lan made a jerking motion with his head to the tent opening. He got up slowly as to not wake Sadie, then moved her until she was curled on the ground and spread her personal blanket over her (she brought it from her world when she came). Quietly he backed out of the tent and stood in front of Lan. The Warder did something out of his usual; he smiled and shook his head, his shoulders quaking with mirth. Then with a smile still on his hard face he regarded Mat.

"Do you just jump from one to another?" Said the Warder. He was talking about Sadie and Tuon.

"No, no well I used to, I love Tuon but I love Sadie a hundred fold more."

Lan looked at him nodded his head at Mat, for a few moments. He looked as if he was trying to decide whether to tell him something, he settled on what he was going to tell him.

"Just don't spend your coins before you throw your dice again. The wheel weaves as the wheel wills farm boy." Then he walked away leaving Mat to stare after him. _What's that suppose to mean? Where are my dice anyhow?_ Mat went to go look for his dice.


End file.
